objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Sawesome Elimination SHow
Credit to Lurantis! WELP COMIC Cheekiichaps.png|Hello Peeps, welcome to Battle for- YOLO.jpg|YOU ARE NOT THE HOST!!! YOLO.jpg|Anyways welcome to The Super Sawesome Elimination Show. YOLO.jpg|Let's meet our contestants! MISTACHAINSAW.gif|I'M CHAINSAW ENEMY. I'm pretty sure I can chop a whole army up! General Character 2007 reg.png|Buy a car for free with the taxes of 1/2! YOLO.jpg|THAT IS NOT AN INTRO! 3D Sanic!.png|Yo wassup' I'm Sanic here yo cool boi! Wynn.png|It's Wynn from Puyo Puyo. I'm basically like Robin Hood but way more powerful. Kirlia school night by diives-dbc63dj.png|I'm Kirlia and I come from Pokelolis. What..? PuffyBlowhog.png|(in a squeaky voice) Hi I'm Puffy Blowhog. I may be inflated and big but who cares? Rainbowpuffle.png|I'm Rainbow Puffle and you surely can't beat me in a race because I burp turbo-fast rainbows! ShrekPose.png|Shrek here. Question, MLG Gumball. YOLO.jpg|Yes? ShrekPose.png|WHAT. ARE YOU DOING. IN MY. SWAMP?! TIGGERED.png Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|BURN BABEH BURN!!! YOU CAN'T STOP THIS KILLER BRAIXEN'S FIREBALLS! Sylveon+dude.png|Hi I'm Sylveon. I may wreck your team but.. Sylveon by pranksolot-d5vpv9e.png U no understand.jpg|Yo, what's up Digimon! Shoutmon here to fry ya all and be a champion! Tsareena.png|Tsareena here. You better not mess with me, or I will TROP KICK YOU. FIVE NIGHTS AT BULBEAR'S.jpeg|(awkward stares) NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Oh, sorry there. I'm Spotty Bulbear. Mario Hatnn.png|Hi I'm mario hat. I'm animate secretly. 120px-SPMGreenBoomboxer.png|I'm Green Boomboxer, you may be Soxer, but I'm just Moxer! YOLO.jpg|STAHP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE RHYMES! 250px-650Chespin.png|I an Cheat Pan. Me said. BFDI25.jpeg|I'M LOGOY, QUICK, HELP ME GUYS! Fanny Sitting.png|U what m8? I hate this thing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.jpg|(gets zapped) BULBLORD.png|ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR KINGBULBAX.png|(licks self) Pokelolis detention by diives-dbbxx5n.png|We are Gang o' Pokemony and we will raid you when we want to! TWO UMMMMM.PNG|We're Blooper Boys! We're Dodecahedron Twins! SOTC Dodecahedron.png|Don't copy me. Tumblr o3n1oxg3gh1sk5oq0o1 500.png|Noot noot!!! Fags.jpg|host of TSSES but I got kicked out!!! BokureiPhantump.png|Oh wow, maybe my pillow will come into use Tennis Racket AIR.png|I'M RACKETEH AND I WANT BOKUREI DEAD! BokureiPhantump.png|That's evil of you, clone Weegee.png|IT IS I, WEEGEE! IF YOU DISOBEY ME I WILL FIRE WEEGEE LASERS! COLOBOMB.png|When I see people, I WANT TO BLOW 'EM UP! Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|I AM the host of COB 1. But who cares, I'm now here! No Token (BFCK).png 568Trubbish.png|Oh gawd don't throw me away. Jar Sad.jpg|Awoawoawo! Jar Sad.jpg|Awoawoawo! Kirby RtDL Kirby.png|I'm rushing here because I heard there's a dangerous thing going on! COFFEE.gif|Hello good sir. Would you like some Coffee? Box2017Pose.png|(it's a box, what did you expect it to do?) 41507 Zaptor b.png|Zaptor HEeeRRee!!! I'M A PART OF ELECTROIDS. NewestHomestar.png|Evry'body, Evry'body, Evry'body, LADEEDADEEDOH! Larry01.png|Hi I'm Larry. YOLO.jpg|Those are our contestants. The challenge is a beat up challenge! Whoever dies first is eliminated! YOLO.jpg|On your marks, get set, GO! YOLO.jpg|You're also on platforms, so watch out! Tsareena.png|First thing's first, beat up Box! (kicks box) Box2017Pose.png|(box is crushed and eliminated) Tsareena.png|Now I'm kicking Trubbish! 568Trubbish.png|(stares at tsareena as she trop kicks him) Trubbish by scythemantis-d4wybzf.png|Oof! That really hurts! Please, don't do that next time! Tsareena.png|It's a beatup challenge. What do you call a challenge without a challenge? (kicks trubbish far away) KINGBULBAX.png|(eats tsareena) 250px-650Chespin.png|Me punch Shut Mom! Me said. U no understand.jpg|I'M SHOUTMON, NOT SHUT MON! (kills chespin with fiery fastball) YOLO.jpg|Only 35 people remain! WHO WILL WIN?! 04FCC8DB-B3C7-4E59-BF7F-088C2E654C8C.gif|Really mean of you! (jumps on Shoutmon killing him, but also jumps into the ocean) Wynn.png|Nobody even killed UGHS and Racketeh! (throws knives) (hits UGHS first and Racketeh next) 3D Sanic!.png|General Car Insurance is sure dumb! You don't command cars! General Character 2007 reg.png|Hey cars, attack Sanic! Shopping Cart Pose.png|VROOOOOOOOOOOM 3D Sanic!.png|(with sanic speed he dashes really fast throwing the shopping cart on general car insurance) Rainbowpuffle.png|This is going to be too easy! (barfs rainbows on wynn) Wynn.png|LOL, that was a decoy! 120px-SPMGreenBoomboxer.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (dies) Microphone New.png|reeeeeeeeeeeeeee U no understand.jpg|(bellow blasters on the random microphone) NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|NOOOOO (gets blown away) BULBLORD.png|(scorched right in the face) ShrekPose.png|(head explodes) Rainbowpuffle.png|I'm going to knock you out Wynn! (gets eaten by Kirby) Kirby RtDL Kirby.png|(spits rainbow puffle at Jar & Jar Binks) Kirlia school night by diives-dbc63dj.png|What's going on? I'm just going to use Psychic. (launches a mario hat at emperor bulbax) KINGBULBAX.png|(bulbax is pushed like a paper by the mario hat) PuffyBlowhog.png|(once again in a squeaky voice) Wow, nobody seems to get blown away! (kirby attempts to push him but no!) YOLO.jpg|Forgot to eliminate you because you fly! PuffyBlowhog.png|Atleast I'm not last! Tumblr o3n1oxg3gh1sk5oq0o1 500.png|NOOT NOOT! (runs over everyone except Wynn, Chainsaw Enemy, Tiggered, and Boku) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M CHOPPING NOOT NOOT! (chops Noot Noot) TIGGERED.png|(sends boku into the ocean with himself) YOLO.jpg|Okay, Wynn and Chainsaw Enemy won! Chainsaw Enemy's team is eliminated including the teamless one! Part 2 YOLO.jpg|WELCOME TO THE SUPA SAWESOME ELIMINATION SHOW! TODAY EMPEROR BULBAX IS GETTING ELIMINATED! COLOBOMB.png|Do I have to be involved in this?! (gets thrown towards emperor bulbax) Atomic-explosion-psd-440064.png rip emperor bulbax.jpg|RIP: Emperor Bulbax (got two votes!!) Mockiwi.png|Mock Mock FourSrPelo.png|Okay, Mockiwi, we're here- (realizes they're too late to signup) FAIL. YOLO.jpg|The next challenge is a race! Whichever team with the most person at the finish WINS! GO! BULBLORD.png|(the bulblord starts rolling without care) 254px-Red Bulborb cropped.png|(gets smashed) NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Oh no! We got to do something! (eats rainbow puffle) (farts rainbows) YOLO.jpg|Well one person is dead in the Arrow Dare Makers! Fags.jpg|YOLO what a fun ride Wynn.png|(wynn uses some knives and destroys UGHs and Rainbow Bulbax) YOLO.jpg|Two people on Chainsaw Mankeys are dead! General Character 2007 reg.png|I'm going to run you over TIGGERED meme! TIGGERED2.jpg|(gets ran over by general car insurance) (oh noes, 15/18 people are alive in Chainsaw Mankeys) Mockiwi.png|Mock mock (eats bumpety bomb and blows up) (14/18 CM) 250px-650Chespin.png|Me throw No Toe Kens! (throws five no tokens at puffy blowhog, trubbish, and on accident noot noot, logoey, and a mario hat) Sylveon by pranksolot-d5vpv9e.png|You can't stop me! (uses geomancy) 250px-650Chespin.png|(the death of chespin causes chainsaw enemy to murder his whole team) YOLO.jpg|Because of that, Chainsaw Enemy is eliminated, and Chainsaw Mankeys lose! 04FCC8DB-B3C7-4E59-BF7F-088C2E654C8C.gif|(shoots bullets while jumping, killing chainsaw enemy) Part 3 YOLO.jpg|Welcome to TSSES. Today this episode is weirdly released early. WOT?! Anyways Racketeh is eliminated! 20. Tennis Racket.png|RUKIDDINGME?! RacketyAni.png|Well you ripped me off EEEEEEEEEEEER! ki blast.png|(ki blast shot) Explosion.png|(racketeh blows up) YOLO.jpg|The next challenge is basically the same as DMRE Episode 8. GO! If Chainsaw Mankeys wins this, Chainsaw Enemy is BACK IN THE GAME! General Character 2007 reg.png|I'm going to bake a motorcycle! Wynn.png|I think I'll make Strength Dragon Fruit Pie! Kirlia school night by diives-dbc63dj.png|Uh, maybe a Poffin? PuffyBlowhog.png|I'll bake Olimar using Ink Flask's ink! Rainbowpuffle.png|Rainbow Layer Dip! ShrekPose.png|WAFFLES! TIGGERED2.jpg|TSAREENA! Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|TIGGERED MEME! Shiny sylveon by sapphiremoonbrush-d6zx1v0.png|A C A K E U no understand.jpg|Bake some ol' memes! Tsareena.png|I'm working with Burn. NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|MLG Gumball! YOLO.jpg|''NOUMAYNOTCOOKME!1!11!1'' Mario Hatnn.png|My ripoffs! Mario and Luigi Hats.png|(specifically these two) Mario Hatnn.png|Have you even looked at Super Mario Odyssey? 120px-SPMGreenBoomboxer.png|Like, OMG! I don't know, maybe UGHS for dinner! 250px-650Chespin.png|Me said that we should cook breed. BFDI25.jpeg|EVERYONE ELSE ON TEAM 2 LET'S COOK SOMETHING TO BEAT THEM!!! (ignored) BULBLORD.png|ROOOOOOOAR (Pikmin Stew) Pokelolis detention by diives-dbbxx5n.png|Let's eat whoever interrupts us! TWO UMMMMM.PNG|WE SHOULD COOK DODECAHEDRON! Tumblr o3n1oxg3gh1sk5oq0o1 500.png|NOOT NOOT Fags.jpg|I'm useless! Cook me! BokureiPhantump.png|I don't know, maybe I'll just cook up a Potion of Luck. Too much people are wanting to cook others Weegee.png|OBEY WEEGEE!! WE SHOULD COOK A STUPENDOUS STEW! COLOBOMB.png|I know you're going to say it requires one of us. Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|I stole this cake by using a time machine and stealing this cake from Kabloom and Codey; I'm ALREADY PREPARED! 568Trubbish.png|There's nothing to eat but NO Tokens! Jar making noise again.jpg|AWOAWOAWO! Angry Kirby Crouching Super Star Ultra Artwork.png|M-TOMATO! COFFEE.gif|I'll stand by. YOLO.jpg|Okay! Some people join me if they want to not cook! YOLO.jpg|GO! (after 30 minutes) SHOW YOUR FOODS! General Character 2007 reg.png|GENERAL CAR INSURANCE'S FOOD: Uh, this isn't food. Wait, Scribblenauts reference? HAHAHAHA! 10/30 even if it's not a food! Wynn.png|WYNN'S FOOD: I feel a sudden surge of extraordinary power! 29/30! YOLO.jpg|Okay, blah blah blah UGHs you were cooked so -10/30... ONCE AGAIN TEAM 2 LOSES! Part 4 YOLO.jpg|WHAT IS UP TSSES! Keemstar BodyHead 6.png|UH YOU STOLE MY SHOW! YOLO.jpg|Only one vote! So? That vote belongs to UGHS! Fags.jpg|heck no what am I going to do?? SD Card Body.png|(intimidate card thrown, killing squirrel being too intimidated) YOLO.jpg|The next challenge is to get enough coins like last time! GO! Wynn.png|Okay, you- (sees cuphead stealing all the coins) Woah! Remember last time? Let's sell him! (throws sleep potion) 41507 Zaptor b.png|Hi, can we sell this expensive cup-robot here? Weird Face Cupcake IDK.jpg|YOU GET LIKE 500 DOLLARS BACK! YOLO.jpg|Woah! It seems like that Cuphead was SOLD! Unfortunately, someone bought him now. That's Alph from Pikmin 3. Sorry CM, but you lost another contestant which wasn't eliminated for elimination! NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|WE ARE GOING TO LOSE BY A LOT! THEY SOLD CUPHEAD! Weegee.png|Let's steal COINSGEE! Weegee.png|(tries to steal coins from fountain) OI Police Hat Idle.png|YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR STEALING COINS! YOLO.jpg|Woah, Weegee went to jail! He's not eliminated, though. Larry01.png|Yarrr! (brings back 10000 coins) (gets sleep potion thrown at) (gets eaten) (CM: 500 Coins. ADM: 10500 Coins.) Tsareena.png|Quick you guys, let's kill everybody in this contest! (kicks tiggered meme and green boomboxer) Pokelolis detention by diives-dbbxx5n.png|Wow, how did Homestar get here so fast? NewestHomestar.png|Oh, I drove. Time Card.png YOLO.jpg|So CM loses by -10,000 coins while ADM wins by 1,000,000,000 coins! Part 5 YOLO.jpg|WHAT IS UP PEOPLE I HEARD THAT INK FLASK ESCAPED FROM HIS ELIMINATION IN AVDOS BECAUSE IT RAINED AND A GIGANTIC BLACK DROP FELL ONTO EARTH! LET'S ELIMINATE! YOLO.jpg|Larry, you got one vote! Bumpety Bomb, eliminated! Speaking of which, where is he? Exhaust Pipe smoke.png YOLO.jpg|Oh, he blown up. THE CHALLENGE IS TO STAY IN THE WORKSHOP FROM BATIM! GO! Also, if you-know-which team wins, THEY WILL ALSO BE UP FOR ELIMINATION! INKFLASK.PNG|''CoMe OvEr HeRe'' General Character 2007 reg.png|This challenge is CREEPY! What if we get kidnapped?! MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|(some battleaxe enemies flow from the ink machine) Tsareena.png|WHAT THE HECK! (Male) Ink Bottle Fan-Made Pose.png|(ink pours) TIGGERED2.jpg Bokutriggered.png|Oh heck no Bendy Leg.png|(legs pop out from the ink) 568Trubbish.png|OH NO NOT THE ARMY! MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|(charges towards trubbish) Trubbish by scythemantis-d4wybzf.png|(gets hit by some axe enemies) (dies) Adamantite Pickaxe.png|(weird gurgling sounds) AIR Hammock.png|GUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGLE INKFLASK.PNG|''YoU wIlL dRoWn In My InK'' 41507 Zaptor b.png|I GOT THIS! (tries to zap the ink flask but gets killed) CO Black Body.png|(ink starts to flow) NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Oh heck no! I didn't realize Ink Flask was that dangerous! Boombox Body.png|(a weird boombox plays weird music) NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|''YoU'rE gOiNg To DiE'' 3D Sanic!.png|OH GOSH, DO SOMETHING! SPOTTED BULBEAR IS POSSESSED! 3D Sanic!.png|(possessed) DiE NoOt NoOt Tumblr o3n1oxg3gh1sk5oq0o1 500.png|NOOT NOOT! Wynn.png|(covers ears) Sorry, I can hear this music or I'll be possessed! BULBLORD.png|ROOOOOOOOOOAR 3D Sanic!.png|''I'm GoInG tO kIlL yOu BuLbLoRd'' (gets ran over) General Character 2007 reg.png|There, I killed Sanic! He was kinda freaky! General Character 2007 reg.png|Hey wait, it's that... boombox?! (feels a weird urge) Uhh... guys... (wynn turns off boombox) Thanks guys, I was going to be possessed and try and kill you! Wynn.png|No problemo. (destroys boombox) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|(suddenly from TSSES Chainsaw Enemy comes out from the projector) TIGGERED2.jpg VERY HUNGRY.png|We're Very Hungry! TIGGERED.png Pumpkin with a stone in his eye.jpg|(one of the pumkin gets a rock thrown in it) VERY HUNGRY.png|(eats everyone) YOLO.jpg|Woah, it's a tie! Part 6 YOLO.jpg|YO WHAT'S UP IT'S MLG GUMBALL! AND THAT PERSON BEING ELIMINATED IS CHESPIN! DON'T BE INSULTED NOW ALEX, IT'S JUST A CARTOON. 250px-650Chespin.png|WOT? (gets pulverized by many bulbasaurs) YOLO.jpg|ANYWAYS TODAY IS THE DAY! FOUR CHARACTERS WILL JOIN TSSES! YOLO.jpg|ALONG WITH REJOINS! So let me just tell you... ARROW DARE MAKERS IS UP FOR ELIMINATION! Tsareena.png|But we- Wynn.png|Oh, we got too much winning streaks. YOLO.jpg|Announcement: This is a TRIPLE (or double) elimination now! Pick who's going to be eliminated Wynn Trubbish Shrek Bulblord Rainbow Puffle Puffy Blowhog Tsareena Shoutmon General Car Insurance Kirlia Coffee Kirby Sylveon BURN DA BRAIXEN Weegee Homestar Runner Zaptor Bokurei OIR Perfume.png|Perfume - No idea. MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy - Chainsaw Enemy's brother. He can't climb either, but he can chop. Four.png|Four - Host of BFBFDI. Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi - His main weakness is he can't even swim. Armored Cannon Beetle.png|Armored Cannon Beetle - This migrant lithopod has developed a stronger carapace than its relatives. Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle - His crazed temper is unstoppable once angered. Download.jpeg|Monika - Don't ask her right now; Sanic and Knackles are invading her. C780707D-8B96-48E5-98F5-40C21A720B48.jpeg|Knight Chespin - Chespin with extra strength, but extra dumb. Whamrender.jpg|Wham - That guy who's much legend-ary. Widemouthed Anode Beetle.png|Widemouthed Anode Beetle - Prefers solitude and will not hesitate to zap you with his 100 megawatts. Gatling Groink.png|Gatling Groink - Not a Grumpig wielding a gatling gun, but a rather aggressive biomechatronical creature. BooNintendo.png|Boo - BOO. Comic Book (Object Challengers).png|Comic Book - Gêse, sê ðâ ðe frêolic is êower favorite cartoon æðele! She's wilcð, she's sealting, she's sê fabolous pleglic BOOK! David in IDFB 2016.png|David Man - His favorinoite talk is diddily ding dong derp! 180px-Ashley Model SSB4.png|Ashley - I'm not wasting 10 minutes explaining her. Chincho.png|Chincho - Unnnngh! Komboo.png|Komboo - Probably an underwater Boo variant. Switch Teh Sign!.jpg|Sign - DEY SWITCHED DE SINES!! E4981660-BFBD-445F-A444-564658ADA850.jpeg|(RECOMMENDED BY HAWKODILEFAN) Hawkodile - Your Hawk-Crocodile hybrid bodyguard. (which has a crush on Mr. Fox) Now pick who should be added! Top 4 votes are added! Perfume Battleaxe Enemy Four Mockiwi Armored Cannon Beetle Trapeetle Monika Knight Chespin Wham Widemouthed Anode Beetle Gatling Groink Boo Comic Book David Man Ashley Chincho Komboo Sign Hawkodile Who should rejoin? Box Emperor Bulbax Chainsaw Enemy Racketeh UGHS Cuphead Bumpety Bomb Chespin Part 6.5 YOLO.jpg|Hey what's up! Time for results! First, Sylveon, Tsareena, 'n Coffee are safe! Tsareena.png|^U^ YOLO.jpg|This is a TRIPLE elimination, but if it's double... let's see... nah, double. Anyways, it would be hard! YOLO.jpg|Trubbish, your shyness and dumbness has been recorded to you, dying first in the last challenge. YOLO.jpg|Bulblord, you didn't do much but roll around squishing, wasting valuable time. YOLO.jpg|Lastly, Rainbow Puffle. You haven't done much after announcing your food. It's time... I'll spin the wheel... YOLO.jpg|First eliminated is... RAINBOW PUFFLE! Rainbowpuffle.png|(explodes into a rainbow) YOLO.jpg|And then... BULBLORD.png 568Trubbish.png BULBLORD.png NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|I hope Bulblord is eliminated! TRUBBISHrUBBUIOSH.png|(CREDIT TO BOKUREI) YOLO.jpg|YOU DEAD BULBLORD! Shiny trubbish by freaky spook-d41tkn2.png|Yay! Living for another day! BULBLORD.png|ROOOOAR (gets thrown into the air and lands on trubbish, killing him in progress) YOLO.jpg|0_0 Welp that's a triple... YOLO.jpg|ANYWAYS it seems like FOUR will be added, along with Knight Chespin. But the real question is, who else will be implemented?! The challenge is a duel! Trapeetle.png|DIE!! (throws perfume towards boo, killing boo, then killing battleaxe enemy) YOLO.jpg|Trapeetle, you're on ADM! Hawkodile is on what? CM! YOLO.jpg|And looks like Chespin is revived! 250px-650Chespin.png|Me wonder why kill! GALLERY OF ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS *Box (40th) Got trop kicked brutally. First one who died. *Emperor Bulbax (39th) Probably killed Tsareena, a favorite. *Chainsaw Enemy (38th) Murdered his own team after Sylveon killed Chespin. *Racketeh (37th) Ripoff of Rackety. *UGHS (36th) - Wanted someone to cook him and got the lowest score. *Cuphead (35rd) - Got sold and Alph immediately ordered him. *Bumpety Bomb (34rd) - Blown up while collecting coins. *Chespin (33.5nd) - Possibly eliminated to test Alex if he could put up with Chespin dying. *Rainbow Puffle (33st) - Eliminated first in Part 6.5. *Bulblord (32th) - Eliminated second in Part 6.5. *Trubbish (31th) - Got unfairly crushed by Bulblord. Arrow Dare Makers #Wynn #Trubbish #Shrek #Bulblord #Rainbow Puffle #Puffy Blowhog #Tsareena #Shoutmon #General Car Insurance #Kirlia #Coffee #Kirby #Sylveon #BURN DA BRAIXEN #Weegee #Homestar Runner #Zaptor #Bokurei Anyone not listed is on Chainsaw Mankeys. UGHS is teamless. General Character 2007 reg.png|General Car Insurance 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic Wynn.png|Wynn Kirlia school night by diives-dbc63dj.png|Kirlia PuffyBlowhog.png|Puffy Blowhog ShrekPose.png|Shrek TIGGERED2.jpg|TIGGERED Meme Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|BURN DA BRAIXEN Sylveon by pranksolot-d5vpv9e.png|Sylveon U no understand.jpg|Shoutmon Tsareena.png|Tsareena NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Spotted Bulbear Mario Hatnn.png|A Mario Hat 120px-SPMGreenBoomboxer.png|Green Boomboxer BFDI25.jpeg|Logo(e)y BULBLORD.png|Bulblord Pokelolis detention by diives-dbbxx5n.png|Gang o' Pokemony TWO UMMMMM.PNG|Blooper Boys Tumblr o3n1oxg3gh1sk5oq0o1 500.png|Noot Noot BokureiPhantump.png|Bokurei Weegee.png|Weegee No Token (BFCK).png|NO Tokens 568Trubbish.png|Trubbish Jar TMD.jpg|Jar & Jar Binks Kirby RtDL Kirby.png|Kirby COFFEE.gif|Coffee 41507 Zaptor b.png|Zaptor NewestHomestar.png|Homestar Larry01.png|Larry 250px-650Chespin.png|Chespin COLOBOMB.png|Bumpety Bomb (32nd) Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle Rainbowpuffle.png|Rainbow Puffle (32nd) Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|Cuphead (33rd place) Fags.jpg|Unfunny Gross Hated Squirrel (34th place) Tennis Racket AIR.png|Racketeh (35th place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy (36th place) KINGBULBAX.png|Emperor Bulbax (37th Place) Box2017Pose.png|Box (38th place) Category:TSSES